


Dance of Death

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ tfspeedwriting Halloween prompt: Danse Macabre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Death

You wonder sometimes if that is all you are: a sign of death. That the symbol branded into your shoulder shows what you stand for.

How many mechs have extinguished beneath your hands. How many have you told not to worry, that it's be all right, that you'll save them, even as they slip away.

Liar. Deceiver. Prevaricator. So many words to say the same thing. That's all you are though.

You wonder sometimes if they truly see you as a saviour. You definitely don't.

You are the reminder that they are mortal, nothing but thin metal over fragile wiring.

When they see you do they remember the ones that you have already shown to the grave? Do they see that one day you will show them the way too?

They never seem too.

Medic. They say. _Medic._ As if it is a blessing. As if you are something to be admired.

You let them keep their delusions. You know what you really are.


End file.
